World is Mine
by Light27
Summary: Fantasy AU – "The number one princess in the entire world. I know by heart how to treat you like that… don't I?"


**~World is Mine~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sket Dance and Vocaloid.

* * *

_Hime-sama_… I am well aware that you would not prefer me calling you that, but it's appropriate of your status.

Do you remember the first time I saw you in a dress? You're so beautiful on the day of coronation. You wore a light yellow dress with black frills intricately sewn as adornment. Your lustrous blonde tresses settled beautifully around your neck. Your sapphire eyes would always pierce through my walls. You're befitting of the title, that is the Princess of Kaimezamashi. I bowed down really low out of instinct when I saw you in the palace that day. You didn't like it very much, did you? You don't really like the idea of me treating you like a princess. Well, what can we do about it? The details about your decadence is still vague to me. It looks like everything was set in stone…

Sorry...

Even though you said you didn't like the servants helping you, you sure have a lot of 'requests' for me. Sneaking you out of the palace every day – it's a wonder how we never get caught - just to take you to our hideout. I remember when we were kids, you were ill to the point you can't get out of bed once, you muttered a lot of ridiculous things that doesn't even make sense. Among those, you said you wanted a bouquet of _Chocolate Cosmos_. I thought you were joking, but your face stated the otherwise. I've never heard of such flower so I asked Akane about it. Did you know that flower was extremely rare? According to Akane, it does not even grow within Kaimezamashi because of the soil compatibility. I spent a few days searching for it outside of Kaimezamashi. Tired as it may be… it was worth the effort. The smile on your face, a beautiful smile, made my effort worth it.

I really don't think that you're selfish and I don't mind going along with every one of your desires… but I do find you cute and pretty. I just don't say it in front of you… Before you were even a princess of Kaimezamashi, you were already one… my _Hime-sama_.

_You're the number one princess in the entire world. I promise I'll be by your side forever, so do me a favour… keep smiling. And if you ask me, we're one when we're together. I'll never leave your side, my princess. Because, I love you._

Everyone have some flaws, she has many. For one, she is too impulsive for a girl. Girls don't act brashly, like beating someone up just because he pranked you. You also tend to smack me around more than you know, I'm not your personal punching bag! What do you mean I'm not delicate? I could spend all day telling all these to you but you wouldn't listen to me anyways… I'll never have a day when you said nothing… Well, that innocent smile and sweet voice that calls my name, I don't hate that… After all, you're the princess after all.

_My number one princess in the entire world, you're really precious to me… I'll be the one to hold your hand when you fall. Am I not good enough?_

Do you remember how we met? In front of that lake when we were kids. That lake was and _is _our hideout, our sanctuary. The way we met was not anything out of the ordinary, was it? Yet, this bond we share is still well intact. Is it fate? How naïve of us to believe that we could find that four-leaved clover. We wasted a lot of our childhood on something trifling. What a waste of time... But it wasn't for nought though… I met you, my _Hime-sama_.

_You're the number one princess in the entire world. I promise I'll be by your side forever, so do me a favour… keep smiling. And if you ask me, we're one when we're together. I'll find you, my princess... because, I love you._

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this one-shot! I think the quality of writing is really bad this time... sorry about that.

This is some sorta spin-off from OniHime. Speaking of which, I'm not abandoning that story... I just have some problems writing it now. I'm trying to get back into my writing groove through a few one-shots (_yes, I have some more planned out. But most of it doesn't relate to OniHime_). Hopefully I'll find the motivation to continue writing OniHime after all this.

Hopefully this one-shot had done its purpose, which is filling the hole on Bossun and Himeko relationship before the kidnapping. By now you should know what I meant with _Hime-sama_, it's a pun/ name for Himeko's name which literally means_ princess_ in Japanese.

Something to ponder about: The _title_ of this one-shot is the same of the _future_ chapters in OniHime. That's enough I think. :D

Constructive criticism and reviews are encouraged.


End file.
